SaKuRa Y UnA ViSiTa MuY EsPeCiAl
by jessyka1507
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic y me gustaria que no fueran muy duros conmigo xfavor manden muchos reviews.La historia va del rencuentro de shaoran y sakura y pasaran muchas mas cosas...... MANDEN REVIEWS


HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI QUE NO SEAN MUY DUROS CONMIGO. PORFAVOR ENVIEN MUXOS REVIEW. Y AHORA LES DEJO CON LA HISTORIA.  
  
1.SAKURA Y EL REGRESO DE UN SER QUERIDO.  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que sakura consiguió cambiar todas las cartas de clow a cartas sakura (por lo cual ella tenia 12 años) Ella estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama y recordando a una persona a la que ella tenia mucho cariño , y algo mas, mientras kero se divertia jugando al videojuego. Sakura sostenia entre sus manos un osito de peluche de un color oscuro, era de esa persona tan especial para ella : -Era Shaoran Li un antiguo compañero de clase y también compañero en sus aventuras con las cartas de clow. Shaoran también tenia su magia (era descendiente del amo clow)  
  
--Era lunes Saura se dirigio a la clase donde la esperaban todas sus compañeras : Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.  
  
Sakura: Hola a todas chicas! Todas: Hola Sakura. Tomoyo: Todas sabeis que estamos en Septiembre y dentro de 2 dias es mi cumpleaños y os keria invitar a todas a ir de compras y después ir a alguna disoteca a pasar la noche. ¿qué os parece? Chihau: pero no van a ir chicos?? Tomoyo: Claro que si. De momento iran solo Yamazaki y Eriol. Sakura: por mi estupendo Todas: nosotras también iremos. Tomoyo: nos vemos en el centro comercial pasado mañana a las 6  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN HONG-KONG UN MUCHACHO HACIA SUS MALETAS PARA EMPRENDER UN VIAJE HACIA TOMOEDA PARA IR EN BUSCA DE SU GRAN AMOR.  
  
Shaoran: "sakura por fin después de dos años nos vamos a encontrar" Meiling: SHAORAAAAAAN! Shaoran: (dando un bote de la cama) Que quieres meiling? Meling: vengo a comunicarte que tu billete de avion ya esta listo. Te echare mucho de menos mi querido Shaoran. Shaoran: y yo a ti primita.  
  
EN LA ESTACION DE HONG-KONG ESTABA SHAORAN EMPRENDIENDO POR FIN EL VUELO QUE LE PERMITIRIA VER A SU AMOR POR FIN DESPUÉS DE DOS AÑOS DE LARGA ESPERA.. +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-  
  
EN TOMOEA SAKURA SEGUIA PENSANDO EN LI, PERO ALGO LE DECIA QUE LO IBA A VER PRONTO Y ESO ERA CIERTO. MIENTRAS TANTO SAKURA LLEGO A SU CASA DESPUÉS DEL COLEGIO.  
  
Sakura: Buenos dias papa Fujitaka: Buenos dias hija Touya: buenos dias MONSTRUO! Sakura: Te he dicho que no me llames monstruoo! -_-# # Fujitaka: que tal en el colegio? Sakura: muy bien estamos haciendo planes para el cumpleaños de tomoyo. Papa voi a dar una vuelta por el parque del pingüino.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+- MIENTRAS TANTO SHAORAN YA HABIA LLEGADO DE HONG-KONG. SE DIRIGIA A DAR UNA VUELTA POR LA CIUDAD.  
  
SAKURA YA HABIA SALIDO DE SU CASA E IBA EN DIRECCIÓN DEL PARQUE, QUANDO VOI UNA FIGURA MUY FAMILIAR, EN LOS OJOS LE APARECIERON LAGRIMAS "ERA SHAORAN"Pero Que hace aki?(se preguntaba)  
  
Sakura: SHAORAN? Shaoran: sakura....-dijo este también con lagrimas en los ojos- Sakura se fue corriendo en la dirección donde estaba su amigo. Sakura: Te he echado mucho de menos. Me hace tan feliz verte por aquí de nuevo. Shaoran: Esto...yo...Esque necesitaba verte. Sakura: Shaoran ....Yo tengo....qu..que decirte una cosa muy importante ahora que estas aquí. Shaoran: Di....dime.... Sakura: Esque....yo...yo te..YO TE QUIERO!!-Dicho esto Sakura se echo en los brazos de Shaoran y este le contesto- Shaoran: Yo también te quiero mucho sakura. Te queria preguntar una cosa ¿Querrias ser mi novia? Sakura no le dio contestación simplemente le dio un tierno y calido beso en los labios. Sakura: Me gustaria que vinieses mañana a comer a mi casa. Podras? Shaoran: Claro que si mi amor. Nos vemos en tu casa mañana despue del colegio. Y DICHO ESTO AMBOS SE DESPIDIERON CON UNA LARGA CADENA DE BESOS.... +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-  
  
QUE OS HA PARECIDO?? QUE PASARA MAÑANA EN LA COMIDA? LEER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y LO VEREIS. PARA SUBIR EL PROXIMO TENGO QUE RECIBIE 3 REVIEWS. XFAVOR MANDAR. NO TARDARE EN SUBIR EL SEGUNDO- 


End file.
